Michael's return to Manhattan Pov Book 10
by crazed7531
Summary: This is a book 10 from the Princess Diaries (Also known as Forever Princess) from Michael's point of view. Follow for more! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Well, here I am. Back in Manhattan. I just can't wait to see Lilly, my mom and dad, and of course Pavlov. Mia. How can I forget her? Never happening. Michael! Stop thinking about her!

She has J.P now. Well, that's what I think from seeing her in the paper with him. She doesn't need me. Here comes Lilly, looking fabulous as ever with her multiple piercings (not). Why Nana has to put up with her? Lilly takes them out when she knows Nana is coming. But Nana sometimes comes and 'surprises' Lilly.

''Lilly Moscovitz! What have you done to yourself?'' Shrieked Nana ''I'll take it out, just stop shrieking!'' (Lilly said not a bit calmly)

''Don't you dare speak to me like that, when did you get your tongue pierced?'' Nana continued to shriek. ''Never mind Nana... aren't you happy as long as I take it out?'' Lilly sounds really annoyed.

That happened when I was here, all the drama happens when I come to visit. And now I'm back for good. Not that I'll be living with them, I've got my own apartment that I'll share with Boris while he's looking for a place of his own. Lilly looks really annoyed now. I'm still not completely used to the cameras and interviews that get aired on TV with me in them. Poor Mia. For some 'unknown reason', when I emailed her asking if I could read her senior project she stopped emailing me. Completely. I'm starting to have the feeling that she's hiding something. Lilly is getting angry, better go ask if she needs an aspirin.

''Lilly, nice to see you again, how are you feeling, want an aspirin?'' I ask teasingly ''Ha Ha, very funny. Lilly glared. ''No'' I say. ''Why are you looking around like you expect to see someone other than me?'' Lilly asks. Uh Oh.

''What!?'' I exclaimed Oh god, she knows me a lot better than counting up to five, and trust me, she kknows how to do that since she was one.

''Michael, there's no point in looking for Mia, she's with J.P now.'' Lilly says (She sounds, well, maybe a bit sad?, or is there a possibility she's angry with her?)

(I told you she knows me better than counting up to five)

In my bedroom at my parents apartment

I'm still recovering from my jet lag, when Lilly comes in.

''Michael, are you okay?'' (This is the first time in about a year that she sounds concerned) ''Yeah, why are you asking?'' (She's up to something, I just know it) ''You're still thinking about Mia aren't you?, or let me see... YOUR STILL IN LOVE WITH HER!'' She suddenly screams, RIGHT INTO MY EAR.

Nooo... I droll on. But as always she can probably see right through me. "Oh... one more thing Lilly, STOP screaming" ''No point Michael, I know that you know that I know you better than counting up to five." She says, suddenly calming down. I'm not in love with her, seriously!'' I nearly shout.

I hate Lilly so much sometimes that I just feel like wringing her neck…

''Lilly, get out!'' (I swear the people below us heard me) ''Fine, fine just don't shout!'' she screams, completely ignoring me when I told her to stop screaming.

What does she do? Bang the door, MY door, the same door that had to be fixed when she banged it on me half a year ago.

I can't wait to move into my apartment soon, I'm staying at my parent's house as a 'guest', I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF LILLY!

Well, tomorrow I have the speech for donating a CardioArm to the Columbia University Medical Center, and well, I hope Mia will be assigned to cover the story for the Atom. I mean, I can't wait to see her!

Columbia University Center

I look around for Mia. Can't see her anywhere upfront. I don't know if she's here. She probably has better stuff to do, like go out with J.P... So my speech goes on and on... Wait! I see Mia!

She's right at the back, (Shouldn't be surprised) WAIT… WHY is she wearing a beret and sunglasses? She's taking her beret and sunglasses off! Oh God. She looks soooo good. Michael! Stop falling for her!

Afterwards I talked to some people (in Japanese) when Lilly screams my name twice or more.

Oh God. What does she want? Shouldn't have said that, know I know why. Mia is here. A metre away from me.

''Um, Hi'' Mia says (she sounds uncomfortable, maybe also guilty, again for some 'unknown reason') ''Mia's here representing the Atom, she's doing a story on you, Michael, Aren't you Mia?'' Lilly says, and I think she sounds a bit menacing.

''How are you doing?'' I ask (Has she lost her voice?) ''Why don't you ask Michael a question for your story, Mia?'' Lilly says. ''Ow!'' Mia suddenly says (I think Lilly jabbed Mia, but I'm too busy staring at her face)

''Where's Lars?'' I ask (She's nervous, I can tell, but she doesn't talk, at all) ''You better watch out, Lil. She generally travels with an armed escort'' I joke. ''He's around here somewhere..., and I'm fine, thanks for asking before, how are you doing, Michael?'' ''I'm great.'' I say (Yes, she spoke!) Just then my mom comes and says ''Honey, this man over here is with The New York Times. He wants to talk to you. Can you just- ''(then she saw Mia, and I swear her eyes went totally huge- and _not_ in the good way) ''-Oh. Mia.''

''Hi, Dr. Moscovitz, How are you?'' Mia asks

''I'm fine, sweetheart, it's lovely you were able to come.'' my mom says ''I'm covering the event for the school newspaper'' Mia says (something tells my it's not quite true) ''But I know he's busy, Michael , go talk to the _Times_— '' Mia says(I think she wants to get away from me) I cut her off.

''No, that's okay, there's always plenty of time for that'' I say (I don't want to stop talking to her, why won't the _**Times **_reporter just go away?) ''It's the _Times!_'' she exclaims (I am seriously thinking that she wants to get away from me) ''Maybe you two could get together for a coffee or something tomorrow, for like a private interview.'' Lilly says. (She sounds like she's planning something, maybe evil... but for me it sound good because... I... I... I think... what's the point? She probably forgot all about me )

''Hey, that's a good idea. What do you say Mia? Are you around tomorrow? Want to meet at Caffe Dante, like around one?'' I ask her (But I still can't wait for tomorrow, finally some time in private with her, even if she has a boyfriend)

''Yes, one tomorrow is fine. Okay, great, see you then.'' Mia says (She sounds so formal... like were not even friends anymore let alone that we dated...)

''Oh, wait, and bring that senior project of yours, still can't wait to read it!'' (I seriously can't wait until tomorrow.)

So know I'm in my room staring at the old glow in the dark stickers on my ceiling and thinking. If Mia is going out with J.P, why was she so shy? Is it because… No… It can't be. From reading the tabloids they looked pretty 'perfectly in love'. I suddenly seem so jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I decided to go for a pair of jeans and a black polo shirt. Wait, there she is. She looks so good...

''So, it's okay if I record this?'' Asked Mia ''I said it was.'' I say

''I know, but I need to record you saying it. I know it's stupid.'' She said ''It 's not stupid. It's just kind of weird. I mean, to be sitting here being interviewed by you. First of all, it's you. Second of all…well, you were always the celebrity.'' I blabbed on (She still is) ''Well, now it's your turn. And thanks again, so much, for doing this. I know how busy you must be, and I want you to know I really appreciate you taking the time out to meet with me.'' Mia says.

''Mia…of course.''(If only she knew the real reason I was here... ) ''Okay, so first question: What inspired you to invent the CardioArm?'' She asked

''Well, I saw a need in the medical community and felt I had the technical knowledge to fill it. There've been other attempts in the past to create similar products, but mine is the first to incorporate advanced imaging technology. Which I can explain to you if you want, but I don't think you're going to have room for it in your article, if I remember how long the stories are in the Atom.'' (And you also inspired me Mia) ''Uh, no, that's okay—'' I cut her off.

What I said next... I just can't believe I said it.

''And, of course, you.'' I say I can't believe I have the guts to say that ''What?'' Mia asked, sounding surprised. ''You asked what my inspiration was for inventing the CardioArm. Part of it was you. You remember, I told you before I left for Japan, I wanted to do something to show the world I was worthy of dating a princess. I know it sounds dumb now, but…that was a big part of it. Back then.'' ''R-right. Back then.'' She says. (Something tells me she is not completely onto J.P)

''You don't have to put that in the article if it embarrasses you, though. I can't imagine you'd want your boyfriend reading that.'' I say ''J.P.?'' She asks, ''No…no, he'd be fine with that. Are you kidding? I mean, he knows about all that. We tell each other everything.'' (Yeah right Mia) Right. So he knows you're here with me?'' I question ''Um. Of course! So where was I? Oh, right. What was it like to live in Japan for so long?''

(I so don't believe Mia on J.P knowing she is here with me)

''Great! Japan's great. Highly recommend it.'' Although it's not highly recommended if your girlfriend broke up with you and the next day you see her kissing another guy, so basically you will leave for Japan with a massive migraine from that scarring picture when you walk back into High School and you see your 'supposedly' girlfriend with another boy. It sucks like hell. Only of course I didn't say that unless you want your ex to start crying in front of you in a cafe in the middle of Manhattan.

''Really? So are you planning on…Oh, wait, that question's later…Sorry, my grandmother woke me up really early this morning and I'm all disorganized.'' She says

''How is the Dowager Princess Clarisse?'' I asked. ''Oh, not her. The other one. Mamaw. She's in town for my birthday party.'' What was I complaining about? She sounds like the one with the migraine. ''Oh, right. I wanted to thank you for the invitations to your party.''

''…the invitations to my party?'' Mia asked ''Right. Mine arrived this morning. And my mom said hers and Dad's and Lilly's came last night. That was really nice of you, to let bygones be bygones with Lilly. I know she and Kenny are planning on going tomorrow night. My parents, too. I'm going to try to make it, as well.'' I say ''Grandmère!'' Mia mutters Something is definitely wrong ''What was that?'' I ask (She didn't invite me, I knew it) ''Nothing. Okay…so what did you miss most about America while you were gone?'' She says, and I think she is trying to change the subject.

''Uh…you?'' (I have the guts to say a lot of things this morning) ''Oh, ha ha. Be serious.'' She says, although she sounds a bit nervous. (I am serious Mia! She probably knows I'm serious too but won't admit it) ''Sorry. Okay. My dog.'' I say. She knows I miss her most, otherwise she wouldn't be wearing a beret and sunglasses at Colombia. Wait... what does that remind me of? Oh yes... the sexy dance she did with J.P when she and I were still dating. ''What did you like best about Japan?'' She asks.

''Probably the people. I met a lot of really great people there. I'm going to miss some of them—the ones I haven't brought over here with the rest of my team—a lot. Oh. Really? I mean…so you're moving permanently back to America now? (she sounds pleading?) Yeah, I have a place here in Manhattan. Pavlov Surgical will have its corporate offices here, though the bulk of the manufacturing will be done out of Palo Alto in California.''

''Oh. So— Can I ask you a question now?'' I ask ''Um…sure'' She doesn't sound that confident anymore... ''When am I going to get to read your senior project?'' I question ''See, I knew you were going to ask me that—'' She says ''So, if you knew, where is it?'' (She is so up to something) ''I have to tell you something.'' She says (Uh Oh...) ''Uh-oh. I know that look. ''(Mia...)

''Yeah. My project's not about the history of Genovian olive oil presses, circa 1254–1650.'' ''It's not?'' I ask. I knew it; she's too interesting to write something like that.

''No. It's actually a four-hundred-page medieval historical romance novel.'' She says, going really red. ''Sweet. Hand it over. .'' I say ''Seriously. Michael—you're just being nice. You don't have to read it.'' Mia went on.

''Have to? If you don't think I want to read it now, you're high. Have you been smoking some of Clarisse's Gitanes? Because I'm pretty sure I got high once on the secondhand smoke from those.'' I started blabbing on. I'm suspecting she has... can't J.P keep her away from them? Ha. I'd have kept her away. ''She had to quit smoking. Wow. Clarisse, quit smoking? Look, if I e-mail you a copy, will you just promise to not start reading it until I've left?'' Mia asks. ''What, now? You mean this minute? To my phone? I completely and totally swear.'' I say. Yeah right, Mia, I'm reading it right this moment ''Okay. Fine. Here it is.'' Mia whines ''Outstanding. Wait. Who's Daphne Delacroix?'' I question ''You said you wouldn't read it!'' She exclaims ''Oh my God, you should see your face. It's the same colour red as my Converse.'' I say, laughing (Hah, she can't get her way this!)

''Thanks for pointing that out. Actually, I changed my mind. I don't want you to have a copy anymore. Give me your phone, I'm deleting it.'' She says ''What? No way. I'm reading this thing tonight.'' I complain ''Hey—cut it out! Lars, help, she's attacking me!'' I half shout. ''I'm only supposed to intervene if someone is attacking her, not if the princess is attacking someone else.'' Lars says, very calmly.

Thanks for the massive amount of help Lars. I mean it. Really. ''Give it to me!'' She shouts ''No—'' (She is NO WAY getting it back) The waiter butts in and says ''Is there a problem here?''

Stupid waiter can't shut up, This is probably the closest I can get to her. WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT. 'No!'' We both say at the same time ''No. Please excuse them. Too much caffeine.'' Lars says

Nice one Lars! THEN she spills hot chocolate over my jeans. ''Sorry, Michael. I'll pay for dry cleaning….'' She goes on ''Don't be stupid…are you still_ recording _this?'' Just imagine if that got heard in front of AEHS.

**End recording.**

Washington Square Park

The meeting ended.

Mia puts her hand out to shake. Really Mia? That formal?

''I think we can do a little bit better than that, can't we?'' I say

Then we hug, I think she smelled my neck. And it all came rushing back to me...

Good old days.

And I go back to my parents apartment. I have to speed things up with my apartment.

I should have never asked her to hug me cause it just all came back... when we dated, I just loved her so much, and I lost her.

And she lost one of her earrings. She had enough embarrassment for today. AND I THINK I FLIRTED WITH HER, WELL, JUST A LITTLE.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_Back at my new Apartment_

I'm in my new loft... reading Mia's romance novel! It's pretty good, I mean, I can't say it's excellent cause I'm not really into romance novels. How does she know how to write this stuff? Exactly WHAT did she do with J.P? I shudder just to think, but why should I care now? After all I kind of pressured her too. Well maybe once every month or so... or more.

_Midnight, my new Apartment_

Still reading...

_Next Day_

I finished reading her book. Really good. It's her birthday today so I got her a Princess Leila in Mia's favourite outfit USB flash drive. See Lilly! If I still wasn't in love with her I wouldn't have remembered her birthday. She always forgets to backup her hardrive. I wrote a note to go with it, and put it in an envelope, gave it to Lilly to give Mia at school. I just hope Lilly gives it to her and doesn't stop on the way to school to sell it to one of the electronics shops.

_Dear Mia, What can I say? I don't __know all that much about romance novels, but I think you must be the Stephen King of the genre. Your book is hot. Thanks for letting me read it. Anyone who doesn't want to publish it is a__ fool. Anyway, since I know it__‟__s your birthday, and I also know you never remember to back anything up, here's a little something I made for you. It would be a shame if Ransom My Heart got lost before it ever saw the light of day because your hard drive c__rashed. See you tonight. Love, Michael _

I still have no idea why I signed it 'love Michael'

I _made _Lilly do a commercial to help out Mia's dad in the polls, I _make _Lilly be nice to Mia, partly because of

Mia's party is packed. On a boat, I think they went a bit off limits with the people. She looks gorgeous. I mean it. Then her dad flies in and gives her a great big bunch of purple flowers, a speech and a tiara that has been missing for 400 years. She couldn't stop crying for about 5 minutes.

I go towards her and say ''Nice party hat there, Thermopolis'' (I mean her tiara) ''Thanks. I'm going to kill him for doing this. He can't afford to take this much time out from the campaign. René is leading in the polls.'' She says. ''That guy? He was always kind of a tool. How can people like him more than your dad?'' I say ''Everyone likes a bloomin' onion'' Boris butts in. (I've been in touch with him all through the 2 years while I was in Japan, and yes, I admit, we sometimes talked about Mia) ''Applebees don't have bloomin' onions, that's the outback!'' Mia Growls.

Then they started talking about what college Mia is going to.

She says the Genovian college. ''Why there?'' I ask Because her SAT score in maths was too low Boris says. Ifind it really hard to believe you got rejected everywhere you applied, Mia,

I say ''There are a lot of schools that don't count SAT scores anymore , like Sarah Lawrence,

which has a really strong writing program. I can't imagine you didn't apply there. Is it possible maybe you're exaggerating about –'' then she butts in and cries ''Oh J.P thanks, I'm so thirsty!'' J.P comes over to me and says ''Mike, Oh so you're back.'' (seriously, what is with this guy, 'Mike' Really?) ''Michael's been back for a while,'' Boris said. ―''His robotic surgical arm is a huge financial success. I'm surprised you haven't heard about it. Hospitals everywhere are vying for them, but they cost over a million dollars each and there's a waiting list—ow.''

Tina elbowed him, and I think she must have broken one of his ribs. Then we started talking... and Mia says ''Well, gotta go, Princess duties...'' then J.P grabs her by the arm and says ''Actually Mia, I've got an announcement to make'' ''ladies and gentlemen, J.P. began, his deep voice booming out across the ship's deck…and, for all I knew, the entire South Street Seaport. The paparazzi, down below, could probably hear him. ―I'm so proud to be here tonight to celebrate this special occasion with such an extraordinary young woman…a young woman who means so much to all of us…to her country, to her friends, to her family…But the truth is, Princess Mia means more to me, perhaps, than she does to any of you—'' And that's why I want to take the opportunity to show her just how much she means to me by asking her here, in front of all her friends and loved ones—

He takes out a small black, velvet box and says: ''Mia, will you go to the prom with me?''

That's when I knew what I had to do—I had to get a CardioArm to Genovia—, I know this is not the best thing to do—buy her—but I can't tell her I love in any other way, well , not at the moment. Maybe she'll get the hint. I kinda felt like wringing J.P's neck, so I had to leave before I did. My teammates from Pavlov Surgical were a bit confused why I was sending a donation of a CardioArm to Genovia, it went something like this:

''Why are you sending a CardioArm to Genovia?'' Asked Midori. I just didn't say anything. She knew something was up. ''Michael, isn't your ex girlfriend the princess of Genovia?'' she questioned. I probably went the darkest red that existed. ''Yes, she is'' I said, not looking her in the eye. ''Hmm... you never dated anyone after her, did you?, oh yes, any _she_ broke up with you'' Midori kept on asking. ''No...'' I kept on muttering. ''You're trying to get her back, aren't you?'' She said (How did she guess that?, she should have been a judge instead of an engineer) ''Good luck with that, Michael'' she says, laughing.

They have delivered the CardioArm to the Royal Genovian Palace, wait, I just got a text from Mia:

**Dear Michael, I can't tell you how surprised yet pleased I was to hear from my dad today about a certain delivery that arrived at the Royal Genovian Hospital. You can't even begin to imagine what you've done for him and for the people of Genovia. Your generosity will never be forgotten. I would so like to thank you in person on their behalf (when you have time). Sincerely, Mia **

Whoa, so formal, I replied straight back:

**Mia,**

**Would love to see you in person, how about tonight, **

**Michael**

**P.S. No need to thank me on behalf of your father or Genovia. I only sent it because I thought it might help out your dad in the elections, and that, in turn, would make you happy. So you see my motives were completely selfish.**

Sometime later she send me a text: **Hi, Michael! Tonight won't work (obviously), and tomorrow night is Boris's senior project (his concert at Carnegie Hall). Friday is Senior Skip Day. Are you free for lunch on Friday? Mia**

I replied straight back:

**Mia, Friday for lunch is great. Want to meet at the Central Park Boathouse, lakeside, one o'clock? **

**Love, Michael**

Why do I keep saying 'Love Michael'? Why do I bother asking myself that question when I know why; I love her, she loves J.P though, but something tells me not 100%, and friends don't have lunch at the Boathouse. Well, I mean, they do, but…it's not casual or breezy. The lakeside restaurant is sort of…romantic. Even at lunchtime.

This night, I stared at my ceiling in my apartment in downtown SoHo. Why is it that almost every night I've been in Japan I end up thinking of her? It seems as if in emails I call her Thermopolis but when I look her in the eye... I just can't. It's like the word God got replaced with the word Mia. Mia, I worship you, but more importantly, I love you.

Goodnight Mia—I mean God. Whatever. I still mean Mia.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Carnegie Hall

Why did _I_ come here? Boris is my friend and I came to support him and then because he kept an eye on Mia and told me that Mia was 'madly' in love with J.P, and Mia will be here! After the concert, Lilly and I went to congratulate Boris, who was talking to Mia, J.P and Tina. Funnily enough, Mia dragged Tina away but only Tina came back. Another weird thing that all of us were exes there. Seriously, Boris & Lilly, Lilly & J.P, me & Mia. Weird, really weird.

The Boathouse

Okay... I think I ruined it from the beginning, no I did ruin it. Let me start from the beginning.

I met here there at the Boathouse. First thing I did was go over to lean down to greet her with a kiss on the cheek. Bad start. Then she backed away crying ''Oh no, I have a cold!'' (One of the Mia Thermopolis lies I have heard) I laughed and said ''I like your germs'' Then I think she smelled me, _again._ She nearly fell over. (Now what girl smells her ex boyfriend?) Once she 'recovered'. We got a table just by the lake. I started chatting away, and after some time, Mia looked like she was on drugs. No, seriously. I was like ''Mia, are you alright? ''Yes, yes, I'm fine, I'm sorry, I'm just a little distracted.'' Just then, she told me that she got a phone call this morning and that someone wanted to publish her book.

''That's great!, we've got to celebrate!'' I ordered some sparking water and toasted to her success, and she toasted my success back, until the rays of the sun caught on the diamond in the ring J.P. had given her. The resulting reflection sent an explosion of little rainbows all over my face, making me blink. Never have I seen so many rainbows in my life. She looked mortified and said, ''I'm sorry'' And she slipped the ring off and put it in my bag. ''That's some rock'' I said, with a teasing smile. ''So are you guys, like, engaged now?'' Oh no, she said. It's just a friendship ring. (Another one of Mia Thermopolis' lies, because I know that thing is called a promise ring). In my opinion promise rings are cheesy, like if she really loves the guy does she really need a ring to 'promise' the guy that she won't go off behind his back? Mia with a promise ring? ''I see I said. ''Friendships have gotten a lot more…expensive than when I was at AEHS.'' (I don't know how to explain, but she looked like someone pinched her—pinched her hard.) But then I changed the subject. ''Where is J.P going to college next year?'' ''Well'', she said ''Sean Penn's optioned this play J.P. wrote, so he's thinking about heading out to Hollywood next year, and doing college later.'' Now, I looked very interested to hear that. ''Really?'' ''So you guys would be doing the long-distance thing.''

''Well,'' she said. ''I don't know. We're talking about me going with him….'' ''To Hollywood?'' I sounded totally incredulous. Then I apologized. ''Sorry. You just…I mean, you've just never struck me as the Hollywood type. Not that you aren't glamorous enough now. Because you totally are.'' ''Thanks'' she said, completely embarrassed.

''But I know what you mean'', she went on, when the waiter went away. ''I'm not really sure what I'd do all day in Hollywood. J.P. said I could write. But…I always thought if I put off college for a year, it would be to go out in one of those little boats that put themselves between the whaling ships and the humpbacks, or something. Not hang around on Melrose. You know?'' Somehow I don't see your parents giving the seal of approval to either of those plans,'' I said. ''And then there's that,'' Mia said, with a sigh. ''I have some things I need to figure out. And not a whole lot of time left to do it. The parental units want a decision on where I'm going by the election.'' '' You'll do the right thing,'' I said. ''You always do.''

She just stared at me. ''How can you even say that? I so do not.'' ''Yes, you do,'' I said. ''In the end Michael, I screw everything up,'' Mia said, laying down her fork. ''You, more than anyone, should know that. I completely ruined our relationship.'' She continued. ''No, you didn't,'' I said, looking shocked. How could talking about college lead to talking about our pretty dramatic break-up? ''I did.'' I say ''No, I did'' Mia said. This was not turning out to be a 'casual' lunch. ''I never should have made such a big deal over the Judith thing'' Mia said ''And I ought to have told you about it from the beginning'' I interrupted. ''Even so, I acted like a complete and utter psycho'' ''No, Mia, you didn't'' I kept on arguing. Just then Mia says ''Oh my God'', holding up my hand to stop me with a laugh. ''Can we please not try to rewrite history?'' she asked, in a not very asking way, more in a 'do what I say' way. ''I did. You were right to break up with me. Things were getting too intense. We both needed a breather.'' She kept on going ''Yeah'' I said. ''A breather. You weren't supposed to go and get engaged to someone else in the meantime.'' Suddenly, Mia looked like she couldn't breathe. She just stared at me, not sure if she heard me correctly. Ouch. Maybe that slipped.

Then I laughed and said, ''Just kidding, I knew it was a risk, I couldn't have expected that you would wait around for me forever, so, you can get you self engaged, or what do you say? Oh yes—promised-ringed to someone, just as long as you're happy''

Then the main course came and we changed the conversation back to normal things—like Buffy the vampire Slayer, like nothing had ever happened. Except that something did. Something that lead to something else.

Just then the conversation got to Lilly, and I asked ''So, did your dad see the commercial Lilly made? Oh.. Yes, it was wonderful, did you... did you have something to do with it?

Well, I said I might have encouraged her a little, (Michael Moscovitz' Lie #1) But... I can't believe you two are still not friends. I said. We aren't _not _ friends, We just... I don't really know what happened... she won't tell me. Mia continued ''She never tells me either'' I say. We finished with the main and moved onto the dessert menu, seeing as it was a celebration I insisted one of each dessert. I told her stories about Japan, then she starts giggling—looking at something on the lake.

After the desserts I ask what Mia has to do today and she says that she has nothing to do until four. I say 'good, so we can keep on celebrating' and I take her arm. (I can't keep away from her!) She looks at me bewildered and says ''Celebrating how?'' ''Have you ever been in one of these? I asked. (I just don't know how it is inside, so were gonna try it out) ―Of course I've never been in one of these, Mia cried, acting horrified. They're so touristy! And PETA is trying to get them banned. And they're for people who are on dates. Perfect, I said. You see, I made a plan last night... I handed the carriage driver, who was wearing a ridiculous, old-timey outfit with a top hat, some money. ―We'll go around the park. Lars, get up front. And don't turn around. (Oh. My. God What is wrong with me?) ―No! she practically screamed. But she was laughing. She probably couldn't help it. ''―I am not getting in there! These things are cruel to horses!'' She shrieked The carriage driver looked offended. ''―I take excellent care of my horse,'' she said. ''―Probably better than you take care of your pets, young lady.'' Actually, I'm pretty sure she takes really good care of Fat Louie. (I give Mia a look that says ''_See, you hurt her feeling, so you have to get in now_, that will probably teach Mia a lesson, I'm trying to not laugh, but it's hard)

So the carriage started with a lurch, the bench at the back looked big enough. We were about 10 cm apart and suddenly my hand 'kinda' went over her shoulder. You know; the protective way even a boy friend would do for his girl friend. Not that boy-girl friend. The just boy-girl friends. That is when it all went wrong. Really Wrong. I didn't take my hand off her shoulder. She then looks at me and I decided to kiss her, I have to tell her how I feel. Oh God. We keep on kissing like we have never kissed before. When the carriage stops, Mia looks up at me, horrified. ''Mia, you have to know, I lo—'' she cuts me off and puts her hand on my mouth. ''DO NOT SAY IT'' Wow... that was pretty strong.

Then she goes to Lars ''Lars, we're leaving, NOW'' She got in the limo and never looked back. I hope Lars listened to me and didn't look back.

Everybody knows something is wrong, Lilly, Mom, Dad, even Pavlov.

Lilly says ''Michael, what happened with Mia?'' ''Nothing'' I mutter ''You look... deep down in the dumps. Really deep down in the dumps'' Lilly continued ''Nothing happened, Ok? Just leave me alone Lilly''

My Apartment

I just can't help it, I love Mia, and I will never stop loving her. I don't care what J.P will say.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I have to text her. What will I say? 'Mia I'm sorry' No, that makes that I was sorry that I kissed her in the carriage and I'm not sorry. I decided with this:

**Mia,**

**I'm not sorry.**

**And I'll wait.**

**Love Michael.**

Yes, straight forward. Because I'm not sorry about what happened. And I will wait.

AEHS' Senior Prom Night

The weirdest thing just happened.

Lilly came by to my apartment. She said she needed to talk to me, urgently. ''Michael, let me in!'' I could hear her even with my headphones on. ''Coming Lil.'' I shouted back. ''What do you want?'' I asked ''I want you to be at the Prom tonight at 12, Okay?'' she says ''Why, It's your Prom'' I said. ''Well, I want you to be there, just in case something happens'' she kept on going (why is she so vague?) ''What is the 'something' you are talking about?'' I questioned. ''Look, if you're not there I will come back here in the middle of the night, while the Prom is on and wring your neck, and you will be ruining my Senior Prom, okay?'' ''Okay,' I grumble ''And one more thing, dress nicely'' She added ''Lilly... what is this about?'' I ask ''Bye'' Lilly says, walks off, and completely ignored my question.

The Waldrof—AHES Senior Prom Night

Well, It's the same as I remember it. Weird rubbery chicken by the looks of it.

Wait, I hear some shouting, It sounds vaguely familiar—wait, is that Mia using her princessy voice with J.P? The truth. I admit I kinda spied on Mia and J.P's argument. Something about him with Lilly and then breaking up with her for Mia just because he would become famous and call the paps every time they go out? I've heard enough and I decided to go take some measures with J.P when Mia crashed into me. ''Oh my god, what are you doing here?'' ''What do you think I'm doing here?'' I demanded, rubbing my shoulder where Mia banged into me, handheld plastic tiara prongs first.

''How long have you been standing there?'' she asks me. ''Wait…what did you hear?'' she kept on questioning me. ''Enough to make me feel nauseous.'' I said. ''Nice move with the call to the lawyers, by the way. And is that really how you guys talk to each other? His voice rose into a falsetto. _You know what I think you should do? Call Stacey Cheeseman. I think she has a total crush on you.''_ lowered his voice again ''Cute. What does that remind me of, exactly? Hold on. Wait, I know…Seventh Heaven'' (I just can't help teasing her.) She grabbed my arm and dragged me around the corner, well out of earshot of J.P. (who hadn't yet noticed a thing, because he'd already gotten on the phone with Stacey). ''Seriously, Mia said, dropping my arm when we were far enough away. What are you doing here?'' I grinned. ''I don't know,'' I said. ''Lilly told me I was supposed to show up here and meet you by the elevators at around midnight. She said she had a feeling you were going to need, um, _my assistance_. But you seemed to be handling the situation just fine, if that whole ceremonial giving-back-of-the-ring thing was any indication.'' She started turning bright red.

''So are you going to tell me why Lilly felt my presence was so urgently needed here tonight, anyway?'' I wanted to know, as I wrapped an arm around her waist. Now that they're broken up... why not? ''You know, she said quickly. I think it's because she knew I always wanted to spend my senior prom with you.'' I just laughed. Sort of sarcastically. (Lilly isn't that bad after all) ''Lars, I called over the top of my head, to Mia's bodyguard. ''Tell me the truth. Do I need to go back over there and turn J.P. Reynolds-Abernathy the Fourth into cream of wheat?'' Lars, to Mia's total mortification, nodded, and said, ''In my opinion, most definitely.'' ''Lars!'' she cried, starting to panic. ''No. No! Michael, it's over. J.P. and I just broke up. You don't have to hit anybody.'' ''Well, I think maybe I do, I said—and I wasn't joking either. ''I think maybe the earth would be a better place if somebody had turned J.P. Reynolds-Abernathy the Fourth into cream of wheat a long time ago.'' ''Lars? Do you agree with me?'' Lars looked at his watch and said, ''It's midnight. I don't hit anyone after midnight. Bodyguard-union regulations.'' ''Fine, I said. ''You hold him down, and I'll hit him.'' ''I have a better idea,'' She said, taking me by the arm again. ''Lars, why don't you take the rest of the night off? And Michael, why don't we go back to your place?'' WAIT... where was this leading to? Jesus Christ... was Mia hinting spending her prom night with me? Doing WHAT exactly? This completely distracted me from killing J.P for 5 seconds. ''That sounds like a completely excellent idea'' I say (Mia... I know what you're trying to do...) Lars shrugged and said ''This is fine with me too'' Well, there is nothing he can do, she is eighteen and a legal adult, so why not? All these years I tried to persuade Mia but tonight... he actually wanted to. Hey... THAT'S why she was looking at my jeans ''there'' when we were at the Boathouse.

It is hard work distracting Mia from her journal. So I said 'Mia, can you forget your journal and pay attention to me for me for a little while?'' She has to. Well you know what? I won't write anymore. Not for know. I'm pretty sure Mia was writing this down.

It was a complete shock in the morning when I brought Mia back to her moms' place. She was like ''Michael! I thought Mia was coming back with J.P!'' ''Well, let's just say he—never mind, I spent the night with Michael'' Mia said. Mia's mom looked a lot surprised and I think a bit relieved when she saw me instead of J.P? I said bye and kissed Mia. When I closed the door Helen started asking Mia Please tell me you didn;t forget what they taught you in health & safety. ''Mom! Yes! Of course! What do you think I am stupid?'' ''I must say, I always liked Michael more than J.P''

I guess moms never change. But, we all got what we wanted, Mia got Lilly back as her friend I got Mia back as my girlfriend. Life is suddenly so good...


End file.
